Better Life
by kira66
Summary: Eight years ago Harry James Potter was abducted from Diagon Alley. After weeks of searching the then five month old was presumed dead. The Potter's are only now finding out that he is alive. They'll do anything to get him back but is it really possible?
1. Chapter 1

"According to your Owl you have news?" Lily Potter questioned once her former Headmaster entered his office; her and James had been waiting for what had felt like an eternity. Her grip on her husbands hands tightened.

Albus Dumbledore forgoed his usual offering of lemon drops and got right down to business. "As you both know eight years ago, to the day as a matter of fact, your eldest son was taken during a brief moment of inattention while shopping in Diagon Alley. James, as head of the Auror Department, conducted numerous searches each time coming up empty. And before today we all feared the worst; that Harry James Potter was dead. But I have recently discovered news to the contrary. The best news a parent could hope for. Harry is infact alive."

James jumped to his feet so fast that his chair tipped over. "He's alive?" It was almost too much to hope for. "Are you certain?"

"I have recently discovered several documents that show it true." Albus pointed to the stack of papers closest to the Potters. "As you can see the first document is a registration list for Saint Sebastian's Orphanage. The third name down the list clearly indicates that a Harry James, last name unknown, resided there for several days; its dated just a week after he was taken."

Lily brushed a piece of auburn hair out of her eyes as she just stared at the name on the paper she was holding. "How can you be sure that its our Harry?"

Albus gave Lily a reassuring look. "I spoke to the caretaker myself not more than three days ago. She recalls a baby, head full of messy black hair, with the greenest eyes she had ever seen being brought in by a distraught girl. The girl, a teenager, pleaded with the elderly caretaker to take the boy and citied several reasons as to why she couldn't care for him. She gave his name as Harry James and left."

"Are you saying a child took our son?" James couldn't believe it. "And what happened to him after the orphanage? Is he still there?"

"He is not. The caretaker told me that he was adopted a mere two days after arriving by a nice couple that couldn't have children of their own. It took a while but she managed to locate the file that listed the names of his adopted parents." Albus had this paper in front of him and steepled his hands atop it. "I must warn you that the Ministry views this as a lawful and legal adoption. There was no reason for any of the parties involved, except for the kidnapper herself, to lie therefore the adoption will be upheld before the Wizengamot."

"How is that possible?" Lily was on her feet beside her still standing husband. "He was stolen from us and the Ministry won't lift a finger to return him?"

James frown and knew right away that Albus was hiding something. "Who are his adopted parents Albus?"

Albus sighed and knew that Lily and James wouldn't be happy. He didn't even need to look at the official adoption paper because he had the names memorized. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange." He sat back and waited for the explosion.

Lily sunk down in her chair as if all the air had left her body. "Bellatrix Black? Harry is being raised by Death Eaters?"

"He's been loved and well taken care of if that makes you feel any better. The adoption wouldn't have become legal had he not been." Albus tried to reassure.

"You call being raised by Death Eaters well taken care of?" James was enraged and he gritted his teeth. "They've had him for the entire eight years then?"

Lily, if possible, turned even paler. "Archimedes Lestrange is our son." She whispered. They had met the Lestrange boy not more than a couple months ago during a trip to Diagon Alley. The boy was a miniature verson of Rodolphus and just as wretched. _A chip off the old block_ she remembered thinking as she steered her children, seven year old Alfred and five year old Rose, away from him. She can still remember the sneer on his small face that was so identical to Bellatrix's, as he lobbed insults, _mudblood, halfblood, blood-traitors_, at Alfred who had apparently run into the older boy and had forgotten to apologize.

Albus gave Lily a sympathetic look before focusing on James' question. "Yes, they've had him for all of the eight years except for the unaccounted for ten days. Records indicate that the Lestranges moved out of England as soon as they signed the papers. Where they've been, short of asking them, is a mystery. They've only recently returned and as far as I can tell are staying with Bellatrix's sister, Narcissa, at Malfoy Manor."

James, still having a hold of Lily's hand gave it a squeeze. "At least we know he's alive love. Before today we didn't even have that. But I promise you that we will get him back." He glared at Albus almost daring him to say otherwise.

"What now?" Lily asked. "Can we see him? Have contact with him? Anything?"

"I wouldn't recommend trying to see him or contact him. In the eyes of the Ministry he is a minor wizard still under the care of his parents. Any unwanted attention by either of you could raise unwanted questions. As it stands I have an appointment with the Malfoy's and the Lestranges to discuss their children's pre-Hogwarts education. I received word from a very reliable source that they are looking for a tutor and I am going to offer several options. During such meeting I will ask to meet with the children and asses young Harry's mental and physical condition. I will then report my findings directly to you and at that time we can discuss what can be done based on my information." Albus told them.

"The sooner we get him away from that lot of people the better." James' eyes darkened. "I'll not standby and let them corrupt my son! He needs to be with his family, his parents, with people who love him!"

Lily squeezed her husband hand again. "Our hands are tied right now James. I trust Albus and so should you." She gently chided. "Like you said at least now we know for sure that he is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile a hundred miles away a different conversation was taking place. But strangely enough about the same small boy.

"Why did you accept his offer Cissy?" Bellatrix demanded to know as she finally confronted her sister in the parlor.

"What would you have me do? Ignore him? I am a Black and a Malfoy and neither are lacking in manners." Narcissa wasn't the least bit intimidated by her sisters temper.

Bellatrix frowned. "I just find his timing to be suspicious. We haven't been back in England for more than six months and he's already calling? He's up to something Cissy you mark my words."

Narcissa agreed whole-heartedly with Bellatrix. "Its Dumbledore when isn't he up to something? He's just coming to discuss tutors and nothing more. You are more than aware that both Draco and Archimedes are showing more and more bouts of accidental magic. They need specialized training that neither us nor their fathers can provide."

"I know." Bellatrix moved over to the large window that over looked the grounds. A little further back she could just make out shapes on the Quidditch pitch. She had no doubt in her mind which was her son when one the figures went into a steep dive and pulled up just before slamming into the ground. "Archimedes is the main reason why we decided to return to England. He was happy in Bulgaria but we wanted him to be close to family, to form ties, loyalties, with the other children from our _group_. My little snake wasn't happy with our decision but he seems to have bonded with Draco and we do allow him to Owl Viktor and Hugo; the Krum brothers."

"Is that who taught my nephew all those dangerous Quidditch moves?" Narcissa questioned from her spot next to her sister. She too had been watching the Quidditch pitch. "Viktor is quite the Quidditch player isn't he? Already a superstar and he's what? nine or ten?"

Bellatrix snorted. "Nobody has to teach Archimedes anything dangerous. He's got a kind of….affinity…..for things that are not mainstream." She wasn't about to come out and say that her son was a natural at the dark arts. That she, herself, had been teaching him since he was barely out of nappies. "He's such a good boy. Takes after his father he does. Absolutely loves it when Rodolphus takes him into the muggle world for a bit of sport."

Narcissa was noticing the changes in her sister. Growing up Bellatrix was always the wild one. She was always doing things she wasn't suppose to. Why she could remember an incident when they were children where Bella had managed to killed the old caretaker of the house next to theirs; at the time they had lived on a sprawling estate in the country. If she recalled correctly Bella wasn't yet ten at the time and while the Ministry had wanted to pursue an investigation they couldn't since the death had been attributed to a bout of accidental magic. After getting away with murder her sister teetered on the brink of insanity and killed another three people before her Hogwarts letter arrived. Once their eldest child was tucked away in Hogwarts their parents had decided to move into the city and away from the small town that had come to fear them. It wasn't long before Bella became intertwined with the Dark Lord's followers and later the Dark Lord himself. So seeing her so maternal was slightly disconcerting. "I thought the Ministry banned Muggle hunting ages ago?"

"They did." Bellatrix said matter-of-factly. "Just because the Ministry says so doesn't mean they're right. It's a right proper sport if you ask me. And Archimedes is aces at it. He hasn't killed anybody yet but that's more of us holding him back than him not wanting to. He's still too young. Maybe we'll get him a nice muggle all wrapped up for his eleventh birthday." She had an insane, faraway, look in her eye.

"Perhaps." And there was the sister Narcissa knew so well. A chime off in the distance marked the hour. "Dobby! Dobby come here this instance!" She demanded.

The raggedly dressed house elf appeared and bowed his head. "Mistress is calling for Dobby?"

Bellatrix sneered at the little beast and gave it a command before her sister could. "Go fetch the children and make sure they are presentable. Well don't just stand there you worthless creature! GO!" She used her wand to give it a zap in the behind then sniffed in distain once it had left the room.

Narcissa forced her attention back out the window. She watched the figures, her son and nephew, move about the Quidditch pitch with wild abandon. Regardless of what Lucius thought Archimedes was good for Draco. She could hear her sister ranting behind her about the merits of killing a disobedient house elf but her sole focus was on the boys. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn that Archimedes was born of her sister. It was a little known fact but the boy had been adopted from the only magical orphanage in the country. He had been discovered, completely by accident if her sisters account was to be believed, and adopted on the spot. While her sister had never seemed the motherly type she was completely devoted to the boy. After the blood adoption ritual, something she had bared witness to, Bella's devotion grew to the point of obsession. When news had reached Malfoy Manor that the Lestranges were leaving England she had feared that her sisters unnatural attachment might bring her to harm the boy even if by accident. Then when she received an owl six months ago, after eight years of silence, she had to breath a sigh of relief that the boy was not only alive and well but flourishing. Any negative thoughts about her sisters ability to be a parent had been pushed away. "Yes Bella Aunt Walburga had the right idea about cutting off their heads." She answered absentmindly. The only thing that couldn't be forgotten was the boys looks before the ritual; messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Even a complete and utter idiot would have guessed his true parentage but nothing was said and nothing would ever be said.

* * *

Archimedes and Draco raced around the Quidditch pitch chasing after the small golden, winged, ball. Both boys seemed to follow it with ease and took turns catching it. But in the end it was Archimedes that proved victorious.

"I win!" Archimedes told his cousin with a slightly insane grin. "But you're getting better!" He praised.

Draco's sour mood evaporated at Archimedes words of encouragement. "Of course I am!" He sniffed. "Malfoy's are quick learners."

Archimedes laughed as he landed and dismounted his broom; snitch still tightly in his grip. "Of course you are." He caught sight of Dobby waiting at the edge of pitch and scowled. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Landing beside his cousin Draco matched his scowl. "Dunno. What do _you_ want?" He demanded to know as they approached the cowering creature.

"Mistress' Bellatrix and Narcissa have send Dobby to retrieve the young masters and ready them for the upcoming meeting with Dumbledore." Dobby told them as he bowed his head so far down that his big floppy ears lay on the ground.

"_You're _going to _ready_ us?" Archimedes asked with a sneer worthy of the Lestrange heir. He stepped up to the shaking Dobby and placed his foot on his large head and gave him a push.

Draco laughed as the family servant went flailing backward and landed in a puddle. "Good one Archi!" He glared at the prone creature as he and his cousin walked passed and disappeared into the house. Neither saw the old man standing just beyond the pitch, frown on his face, watching the whole exchange.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had arrived early and undetected so that he could observe Archimedes Lestrange. As he watched the two boys interact with Dobby the Malfoy house elf he couldn't help but feel alarmed. The boy was alive, well, and apparently happy, oh yes. But his mannerisms were purely those of a Lestrange. This was a distressing observation and for the first time wondered how big a favor he had done the Potter's by telling them their son was alive? He waited until the boys were out of sight then left so that he might arrive _officially_ and on time.


	3. Chapter 3

Archimedes and Draco cleaned up in their rooms, Malfoy Manor had plenty so there was no need for them to share, changed into the outfits their mothers had picked out, and made their way to the drawing room.

"Why must we meet with Dumbledore anyways?" Draco asked grumpily as he tugged on the collar of his Slytherin green dress shirt; the shirt was new so it felt stiff and itchy.

"Because our mothers don't want us blowing up the house again with our erratic magic." Archimedes explained as he gave his own collar a tug; his shirt was identical to Draco's except it was silver instead of green. "And Dumbledore has offered to give them a list of tutors that might help us learn control before we get our Hogwarts letters. But he insisted upon meeting with us, in private, first." He rolled his eyes. "Mother was less than thrilled by his _request_."

Draco frowned. "I still don't see why we can't go to Durmstrang. Mother complains that its too far away yet parents aren't allowed to visit Hogwarts so whats the difference?"

Archimedes had heard this argument several times already but that didn't mean he didn't agree. "I'm told they don't even teach the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." He pushed open the drawing room door and entered. "How can you teach Defense against the Dark Arts and yet not the Dark Arts themselves?"

"Because you don't need to know one in order to learn the other." Dumbledore answered having heard the conversation.

"You're early." Draco pointed out dumbfounded then shook his head. "I mean welcome to our home sir."

"But you'd be better prepared if you knew them both." Archimedes was caught off guard just like his cousin but was used to rolling with the punches. "You must be Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He stepped up to the man and offered his hand. "I've heard a lot about you." It wasn't a lie. He had heard a lot of things just nothing good.

Dumbledore accepted the offered hand, shook, then released. "I'm sure you have my dear boy." His eyes were twinkling madly even though he too had been caught off guard. Having observed the boys in the air and then briefly on the ground he hadn't gotten a good look at them. But now that they were standing right in front of him he could seem the eerie similarities to their parents. While both boys held themselves with arrogant entitlement Draco's posture was stiff and formal while Archimedes' was relaxed and calm. Other than that the boys were complete opposites in looks. Young Malfoy had blonde hair that was bordering on white, inherited from the Malfoy's no doubt, while his aristocratic features and grey eyes had clearly come from the Black's. Young Lestrange on the other hand had wild black hair and eyes the color of violets reminiscent of Blacks of the past while his aristocratic features were more those of the Lestranges than the Blacks; though he could see flashes of the Blacks in his mannerisms. His appearance was disconcerting since it meant that some form of blood adoption had taken place almost surely breaking any link he had to the Potters. "I'm sure your mothers have told you why I'm here?"

Draco nodded his head stiffly. "You're going to offer suggestions on who should tutor us in controlling our magic. Do our mothers know you're here?"

"Of course they just left." Dumbledore replied in his best grandfatherly voice. What he didn't mention was the earful he received from one untrusting, suspicious, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Would you care to sit? The most delightful house elf brought me a pot of tea of which I would like to share with you." He motioned towards the chairs arranged in a circle in the very center of the room.

Archimedes sneered at the mention of the house elves. "A house elf delightful? I highly doubt that. Its like talking to a pair of socks except with socks you get more intelligent replies." He sarcastically replied.

Dumbledore's sparkle seemed to dim just slightly at the boys cruel words. "House elves are highly intelligent beings with feelings that can be hurt just like you or I."

"I don't like being compared to an house elf sir." Draco answered stiffly. "It makes me feel dirty."

It was becoming increasing clear to Archimedes why his parents despised the man. He could easily feel the magic radiating off him but just because one had great magic didn't mean one was great. "You wanted to meet with Draco and I before giving our mothers the list, why?" He enquired.

"Though I knew the Malfoy's had a child I had yet to meet him and I was completely unaware that the Lestranges had one. Call it an old mans curiosity." Dumbledore answered. He poured himself a cup of tea then two more. "Come, come, have a seat!"

Draco was the first to take the before offered seat and cuppa but he didn't drink; one didn't become a great wizard by being stupid or so his father always said. "So you wanted to meet us for the sake of meeting us?" To him it sounded like a rather lame excuse.

Archimedes sat but refused the cup outright. Growing up he had been taught first by his father and then reinforced by his mother that accepting anything from a potential enemy wasn't acceptable.

Dumbledore sat the spare cup down and took a sip of his own taking a moment to study the pair again. "Perhaps I had other motives than the one I stated but I did not lie when I said I wished to meet you."

"Why?" Draco asked as he sat back in his chair ever so slightly. "Whats so special about us? Do you go around meeting all the children that will someday attend Hogwarts? How do you get any work done?" It sounded like an innocent line of questions but in reality he was showing that he didn't believe him at all.

"I think…." Archimedes started then paused. "I think you are lying sir." It was said with such seriousness that there left little doubt about who's child he really was. "Something about us seems to fascinate you, that much I'm certain of, but it's more than that." He tilted his head to the side almost like he was trying to look into the old Headmasters very soul. "You find it odd that the Lestranges have a child? I'm not the only one." He revealed. "Not that I have any siblings mind you. But Uncle Rabastan has a child, a son, same age as Draco and I. Unlike my parents he is unsure if he wishes Eldeos to attend Hogwarts and has no desire to return to England until he has made up his mind." It gave him great satisfaction to see Albus Dumbledore out of sorts. He pushed himself to his feet. "Now this meeting is over. If you have anymore questions you may speak to our mothers or if you so wish you can wait for our fathers to get home." With that said he left the room without so much as a glance back.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at his cousins brashness. In the months that he had known Archimedes he had learned one thing and one thing only about his cousin; that he did what he wanted to when he wanted. It was a sort of independence that his Aunt Bellatrix encouraged quite frequently. And while his Aunt treated his cousin like an equal his Uncle Rodolphus treated him the complete opposite and it didn't escape his notice that Archimedes didn't seem to mind. Shaking his head he pulled himself from his thoughts and stood as well. "I'm sure one of the _lovely_ house elves can show you out." With that said he followed after his cousin.

"That could have gone better." Dumbledore mused making no movement to leave. Instead he just sipped on his cooled tea and pondered what he had just seen and heard. It was clear to him that out of the two it was Archimedes Lestrange that needed the most help controlling his magic. He could feel the magic coiling around the youngster like a snake ready to strike. Young Mister Malfoy on the other hand was more than likely unconsciously keeping his magic in some semblance of control probably due to some sort of training he received when he was a toddler; most pure-blood families trained their offspring young so that they'd have better control over their magic when they were older and better able to use it. Perhaps he even had some sort of binding on it until he turned eleven and received his Hogwarts letter. If that was the case then both boys would need to start controlling their magic now so that they'd be able to handle it later. He already had several names in mind to offer as tutors all of which were loyal to him and the cause. Sitting down his almost empty cup he stood and allowed the house elves to clear away the tea service. One thing was nagging at him as he moved over to a window that overlooked the grounds to await the return of two dotting mothers. Who was Eldeos Lestrange? And why had the boy offered the name so haphazardly?


	4. Chapter 4

After Dumbledore gave Narcissa and Bellatrix the list of suggested tutors he wasted no time in returning to Hogwarts. He needed to look at the Hogwarts registry. He quickly used his fireplace to summon Minerva McGonagall who was the keeper of the registry.

Professor Minerva McGonagall had been teaching at Hogwarts for many years now and caretaker of the registry for the last twenty years or so. She took her responsibilities rather seriously and was less than thrilled when Albus Dumbledore, firstly her friend and secondly Headmaster, asked her to break one of her own rules against looking at the registry before September the first. What was so important that he needed to look at it? Straightening her robes and tightening her grip on the magically enchanted leather bound book she briskly made her way past the gargoyles and up the winding staircase which lead to Dumbledore's office. She didn't bother knocking since she knew he was waiting for her. "What is so important that you must consult the registry?" She demanded to know at once.

"Two names have recently been brought to my attention and I wish to see if they are indeed on the registry." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. "Now if you would Minerva?" Dumbledore motioned for her to sit the book in front of him.

"What names could be so important that you must confirm them before September the first?" Minerva wasn't easily swayed nor dismissed but she did grant him access to the registry but she didn't move to give him privacy .

Dumbledore flipped passed the upcoming year, due to start in several weeks, and the year after that stopping at the following year. Aged eyes searched through the magically added names and he frowned. The boy had indeed been telling the truth when he said that he wasn't the only Lestrange child.

Minerva scanned the page wanting to know what had brought about such a heavy frown. _Archimedes Mortimer Regulus Lestrange _and _Eldeos Josias Altair Lestrange._ "I wasn't aware that the Lestranges had any children." She mused aloud. "They certainly do not belong to Bellatrix do they?" She asked almost fearing the answer. Having taught the eldest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black she could honestly say with certainty that that girl was too insane and devoted to the dark arts to successfully reproduce and not harm the child.

"Archimedes is Bellatrix and Rodolphus' son. Eldeos is Archimedes' cousin and the son of Rodolphus' younger brother Rabastan." For some reason this unnerved Dumbledore greatly. Why hadn't he known not only about Archimedes but Eldeos sooner?

"This is most distressing news." Minerva said with a frown as she scanned the other names. "Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Greengrass." She could have continued to list names but decided not to. "I remember another year when such names showed up at the same time. Add in the two Lestrange boys and you have a recipe for disaster."

Dumbledore silently agreed but didn't voice it. "Eldeos Lestranges' attendance has yet to be confirmed. He is, as of now, not even living in the country. He could very well end up attending another school." He had doubts because where there was one Lestrange there were others. The Lestrange family seemed close regardless of their dark dealings and had they been one of his light families he would have admired their ability to stay that way.

Minerva lowered her voice before voicing her next question. "You don't think You-Know-Who had anything to do with it do you?"

"I do not." Dumbledore answered without hesitation. "Voldemort hasn't been seen in a little over eight years. I imagine the sudden influx of pure-blooded children is a direct result of their parents returning to their normal lives after their Master disappeared." It was only a theory but a darn good one in his opinion.

"If that is indeed the case then far more than we'd ever imagined had been in You-Know-Knows service." Minerva said grimly.

Dumbledore seemed to consider Minerva's words. "Perhaps or its possible that even the Most Noble and Ancient families were living in fear of the Dark Lord. If that is so then that gives me much to consider."

* * *

Archimedes and Draco didn't join their mothers in the sitting room until they were sure Dumbledore was gone; choosing to visit the library. It wasn't until much later that they made themselves known.

"He's simply dreadful mother." Draco started to complain the moment he entered the room.

"Very creepy." Archimedes agreed as he flung himself, unceremoniously, down onto one of the sofas. "He was acting like my very existence was some sort of miracle. He even admitted to having other reasons for wanting to meet us, _me_, other than offering names of tutors." He frowned. "Perhaps Draco's desire to attend Durmstrang isn't so outlandish after all."

Bellatrix wanted to glare at her sister for having put her son in this position to begin with but she refrained. "Dumbledore is a meddling old fool nothing more." She insisted as she joined her son on the sofa and placed his head on her lap so that she could run her fingers through his hair thus calming him; it was a trick she had used when he was little and woke from horrific night terrors. "Did you tell him about Eldeos like we had planned?"

Draco chose to stand at the window and stare out at the quickly darkening grounds.

Narcissa sighed and knew that she'd be getting a earful from her sister later on. "Keeping the children from him would have only increased his desire to see them. Now he has no excuse for further contact." She explained as she joined Draco at the window.

Archimedes immediately felt himself begin to relax and for a moment he just enjoyed the attention his mother was showering him with. "I told him of Eldeos." He confirmed.

"Do you think the rumors are true about Dumbledore being a poof? Would explain why he so enthralled with Archi." Draco asked as he turned to face his Aunt and cousin.

"Don't be crude Draco." Narcissa warned. "Its unbecoming of your status. And I'm sure his interest is pure curiosity and nothing more. Dumbledore isn't a man that likes surprises and Archimedes along with Eldeos and two of the biggest ones."

"Poof or not his interest is unwanted." Bellatrix seemed to take Draco's question more seriously than her sister had. "He'll not have contact with any of you boys until you start Hogwarts and even then I want any contact to be supervised or scheduled ahead of time."

"We haven't even started Hogwarts yet mother. I don't think we have to worry about him again for a good two years." Archimedes seemed certain of this. "Besides you won't find me associating with the muggle loving fool on any occasion."

Draco looked at the floor perfectly chastised. "Sorry mother." He apologized. "Muggles." He made a face. "Not good for anything except sport." And with that the seriousness of the day had been broken and the subject changed to something more light-hearted; muggle hunting.


End file.
